


Keeping an eye on ya

by ShuuMagenki



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuuMagenki/pseuds/ShuuMagenki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You suspect you're pregnant but don't know how to tell him. He finds out surprisingly quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping an eye on ya

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work posted here, and also my first Walking Dead fic, so... hope you like it! :) Oh and I'm super happy for feedback! ;)

He fell next to you, panting rapidly into your ear. Catching your breath took a while for you too, but when you did, you were glad you weren’t expecting anyone to come back this night. The room clearly smelled of shagging and you were too tired to even wonder whether you could open a window. He nuzzled into your neck and you pulled him closer. Looked so sweet in the candlelight. You were soaked in your own sweat but you really loved this worn out Daryl, still having enough stamina to make you come twice before collapsing in his own pleasure. The strong and dangerous Daryl Dixon! If the others had seen him like this… they would have still warned you not to mess with this guy. You smile at the thought how you slapped him in the face the day you met him. Such a romantic way to start a relationship… Romance wasn’t really a thing these days.

As your thoughts were flowing on you barely noticed he put his hand on your belly. It felt warm and cosy with him, and if there’s one thing you’ve learned it’s to greatly appreciate blankets. You only noticed something odd – not a clear realization, but just a lingering presence of a gesture from a different story you might have thought about sometime – when he moved his hand lower, just low enough to reach your pubic hair, to the area you think you would call your “abdomen” and started caressing there.  
Huh? How could he even…?

You looked at him with disbelief. He smiled in the pale light, knowingly, maybe a bit smugly.

'How do you even think…' you lowered your voice, as if there was anyone near to hear you. 'we’re expecting?'

While it wasn’t clearly untrue, you wasn’t sure of it yourself and you didn’t tell anyone, so you couldn’t help but ask yourself just how the hell does he know.

‘Ya weren’t bleeding this month, were ya? And you should’ve taken the first pill this morning but you just stood there making a worried face and then didn’t.’ Your jaw fell. ‘Told ya I’m keeping an eye on you.‘

You wanted to say something about how surprisingly precise he is, but then… you looked into each other’s eyes and he smiled at you once again and that moment was just too good. You could almost hear him say “it’s OK I want it” and you reply “I want it too”. Your previous exhaustion gone, he leaned in and started a kiss. You opened your lips to him and pulled him on top of you, and just dragged into him as tight as you could, all the tension and anxiety from the last week leaving your body. The way he touched you then, the way he held your waist in firm hands and kept you close… it was odd, but you almost felt like a wife. You almost felt like you were wanting this for a long time (at least somewhat longer than 30 seconds) and made it on purpose and you’re just happy at the success, even though the very idea had only crossed your mind since your period skipped.

It was then decided. Not just that you’re keeping it, but also that if it’s a false alarm, you’re not going back on your pills again. That you, Daryl Dixon and Y/N, are definetly having a baby.


End file.
